vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
119686-wildstar-has-two-speeds-extra-casual-and-extra-hardcore
Content ---- 1. They are 5 mans in this game. I do not see the requirement to jump from 5 to 10 to 20. Lets not forget that in vanilla wow, there was an even larger gap, UBRS was 15 man, then it went straight to Molten core at 40. I guess you could argue it from a percentage standpoint, but I remember pugging UBRS far more than Molten Core, so guild runs just weren't the norm for me. 2. This removes decision making, If you cannot discern which piece of gear you want more, that is not a flaw in game design in my opinion. I don't require gear progression to be so obvious as to remove decisions 3. The combat system allows for undergeared people to perform, and geared people still to fail. As WoW has been the context given, at certain gear levels, mechanics of 5 mans are irrelevant, the damage isn't great enough and the heals are strong enough to where mechanics of a fight are completely arbitrary. And on the flip side of the ilvl coin, I hate seeing ilvl requirements because it gates new players too harshly. Let me bring up a different game that uses action combat, Tera. There are no damage meters so individual performance on producing numbers based upon gear are more difficult to discern between one player and another. And there IS (or at least was when I played) a difference between output of the classes. The game was not balanced when I played, but because the combat was more driven by individual responsibility to NOT stand in something bad because it'll kill you regardless of gear level, the gear became much less of a factor toward success than skill. The gear just meant that you could kill things faster, which meant less times you had to avoid death. 4. They heard this cry, and did so in The Defile in Drop 3, and probably will for all future rep grinds to follow. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Agreed. Definitely looking forward to veteran Shiphands. | |} ---- ---- +1 You can even see how much time was wasted on Omnicore. I mean really, have you seen that thing? It's a glorified World Story mission that Carbine sold to you as a single player "dungeon." | |} ---- I hope they never put this into the game, I would probably unsub if they do this. The mouthbreather mentality this created in WoW was one of the biggest factors in putting that game behind me. This way of gating players does nothing to indicate skill level at all, and in fact does more to cloak a sheep in wolves clothing IMO. I shudder at the thought of seeing "WATS UR GEARSCORE/ILEVEL" in WS. Please never have this in the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- OMG THEY DID?! *hyperventilates* omgomgomg aaaah Hopefully that means they'll also add more shiphands in the future. | |} ---- I expected it to be as much. And I REALLY enjoy it. | |} ---- ---- Same. OMNICore-1 is my favorite instance in the game so far. ^_^ | |} ---- ---- Not sure... but you could be mistaken on that.... I think.... | |} ---- This is all your matter of opinion. You are assuming it can't be tuned for 10 man, when in fact, I am sure they are more than capable of being able to. You don't know if it would be easier or not but I am sure one of the 2 would be a little easier sure. WoW's example of SoO a lot of the 10 man fights were harder than 25 man. Not all, but most. Especially the final Heroic boss as 10 man was a lot harder. But overall they were still fairly close at least in tuning. It does take a lot more work though which is why Blizzard made their hardest mode to be only 20 man as they said themselves it was getting difficult to tune 25 and 10 man Heroic. But like I said, it doesn't mean WildStar couldn't do it and heck, I didn't think some of the fights WoW had could be tuned for different group sizes but they did it. | |} ---- Except that WoW developers went in knowing they had to design fights for both sizes. Sure, Carbine could scale down all the fights, but you would not be able to retain all of the fight mechanics, nor preserve the relative difficulty of fights. The problem with the 20->10 move in Wildstar is the LAS and a lack of battle-rezzes. In WoW, you can get away with requiring a 10-man to have a lot more cross role responsibility (along with lots of overlapping buff/debuff ability), since everyone has close to their full compliment of abilities at their disposal. The lack of battle-rezzes compound the LAS problem, since you lose a 3 IA dps player, there is no room for your raid to absorb that. You would only be able to scale down half the boss fights in GA. X-89 (exact same fight), Phagemaw (only one tank healer), and Prototypes (fewer colors/people pulled/soak telegraphs) are the only bosses in which you could preserve all of the core mechanics of the fight and keep good tuning. Kuralak would be maxed at a 4 egg phase, which would either make the fight a lot easier or a really tight dps race, bordering on luck in terms of who gets first egg, to avoid 8 egg wipe. Convergence would be the absolute worse to scale down. You would not be able to do a Nox/Frog/Spider/Golgox Convergence with 10 people, and more realistically the Convergence would have to be Nox/Squid/X/X for enough interrupts/people to soak Golgox, unless you force 10-man teams to run a Medic healer, even then you are still looking at 3 tanks and 3 healers, unless you allow them to be stacked (which is another mess I won't get into). Ohmna again a problem with 3 tanks, 3 healers, 4 dps to keep the fight the same, you could drop down to just 2 add/worm spots but that would make some parts harder and others easier. Sure, it could be done, but I don't think it is worth it, especially since, as you already note, Blizzard decided designing difficult fights for 2 raid sizes was too much work for what it was worth. | |} ---- It can't be tuned for 10 man without VASTLY changing bosses/mechanics, that's not an opinion it's a fact get your head out of your butt. Nowhere did I say it is impossible, it'd just require reducing multiple mechanics to be easy and possibly removing them entirely along with reducing the number of bosses in certain encounters/multiple other things. It's being done with DS40 because raiding guilds all agreed that 40 man just doesn't work well overall in multiple ways, along with the roster boss etc. etc.. Basically DS40 was capable of being downsized and more desirable as DS20 with the removal of 40man raids in general, GA20 on the other hand is desirable as is. If they do decide to make 10 mans that's fine, it just needs to provide weaker gear than 20 mans in my opinion and also it would be highly preferred it be a new raid and not a downscaled version of current raids. | |} ---- ----